Beerus (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Beerus (ビルス Birusu), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス Hakaishin Birusu), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, it is his occupation races and individuals deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Godly Physiology, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Paralysis Inducement, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense killing intent), Sealing, Attack Reflection, Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Shock Wave Generation, Explosion Manipulation, Sonic Scream, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Precognitive Dreams (Combat inapplicable; Forsaw the rise of the Super Saiyan God), Rage Power, Void Manipulation and Reality Warping/Spatial Manipulation (As a God of Destruction, Beerus possesses the ability to erase beings and objects from existence by raising his hand, being able to erase beings down to their very soul. Can channel his "Energy of Destruction" into spheres, which is capable of warping dimensions of infinite size, as well as using it to form an Aura that can nullify incoming attacks by erasing them from existence. Enables Non-Physical Interaction), Instinctive Reactions (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), Extreme Cold, Scorching Temperatures, and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level '(In his battle with Super Saiyan God Goku, where he was considerably held back, he threatened to destroy the entirety of Universe 7 and leave it an empty void. Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's two having just obtained God ki was like comparing a castle to a tree. A battle between him and Champa would result in the destruction of both the sixth and seventh universes. Is only surpassed by Goku when he achieves Ultra Instinct in the confrontation with Jiren) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Effortlessly crossed a nebula in a few minutes. Produced shockwaves that crossed the entire universe in moments. Remained far swifter than Goku until he achieved Ultra Instinct) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Pre-Stellar '(Comparable to Goku during the Universal Survival Saga) '''Striking Strength: Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level '(Fought Super Saiyan God Goku while heavily suppressed, being at the focal point of a battle that threatened the universe without taking any true damage. Can trade blows with Champa, who is his equal) 'Stamina: 'Extremely High (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters and participated in a lengthy battle with Super Saiyan God Goku without breaking a sweat) 'Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ to Low Multiversal with Ki blast and attacks. (Generated shock waves that encompassed all of Universe 7. Is capable of destroy both the sixth and seventh universes as collateral damage in a battle with Champa) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines. Weaknesses: Beerus is prone to overconfidence, laziness and mood swings. Can be enraged rather easily. Is obsessed with appealing cuisine and can easily be distracted and bribed by such. Enjoys a good fight and will often drag battles out for entertainment value, meaning he will initially suppress his power to an immense degree against unknown opponents. If the Kaioshin of his respective universe is killed then he will die as well. It is heavily implied that his ”Hakai” technique would prove ineffective against vastly superior opponents. Is terrified of the Grand Minister and Omni-King. Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2